1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical scanning observation system, and more particularly to an optical scanning observation system that scans an object and acquires an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various technologies have been proposed for endoscopes used in medical fields in order to narrow the diameter of an insertion portion thereof which is inserted into a body cavity of a subject, and thereby reduce the burden of the subject. As one example of such technology, a scanning endoscope is known which does not have a solid-state image pickup device in a portion corresponding to the aforementioned insertion portion. Further, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-63637 discloses an optical scanning probe apparatus which includes an optical scanning probe that corresponds to the aforementioned scanning endoscope.
Specifically, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-63637, a configuration is disclosed for correcting a driving voltage applied to an optical scanning element while referring to the contents of a correction table in an optical scanning probe apparatus in which the optical scanning element which is configured to change a size of an angle of inclination of a minute mirror on which illuminating light from a light source is incident in accordance with a size of the driving voltage is arranged in a distal end portion of an optical scanning probe.